1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to position lights for aircraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a position light with a pivotable reflector for use on a tilt rotor aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
In order for an aircraft to be certified by the United States Federal Aviation Administration, the aircraft must meet certain requirements set forth in the Federal Aviation Regulations ("FAR") of the United States Code of Federal Regulations. The FAR require that position lights meeting certain color, intensity, and viewing angle specifications be installed on all aircraft. For example: 14 C.F.R. .sctn.29.1387 defines various dihedral angles through which position lights must show unbroken light; and 14 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.29.1389, 29.1391, 29.1393, 29.1395 set forth the specific light distribution and intensity requirements for position lights. Because fixed-wing aircraft and helicopters use position lights that are fixed, they have little difficulty meeting the position-light standards. However, tilt rotor aircraft cannot use fixed position lights because when the tilt rotor assemblies tilt from helicopter mode to airplane mode the reflective angles and intensities of the position light change and no longer meet the required specifications.
Although several alternatives are available for placement of position lights on tilt rotor aircraft, none of the solutions adequately rectify the problem. For example, the use of a rotating position light is not an acceptable answer to the problem, because the rotating position light must be mounted through the nacelle of the tilt rotor to the wing structure. The use of multiple position lights is unacceptable because of the added weight and complexity. Additional parts are required, including automatic on/off switching of the light sources. Simply mounting the position light at a different location on the tilt rotor aircraft does not work because this violates the viewing requirements.
There is a need for a position light for use on a tilt rotor aircraft that is capable of meeting the stringent color, intensity, and viewing angle requirements while in both airplane and helicopter mode.